


Graceful Days

by JJtheIntrovert



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Accidental Engagement, Angst, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Royalty, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJtheIntrovert/pseuds/JJtheIntrovert
Summary: Tom would have been happy to marry the human.He'd give him the gift of eternal life,give anything he asked,spent the rest of time loving him more and more each passing day.Marco would have been ecstatic to marry the Demon.He'd spend the rest of his long-lasting life ruling with him,thanking whatever Gods existed for such a wonderful beast to love.Tom and Marco would have eloped if Demonic biology allowed them to.And it just so happens that it doesn't.Tragic,yes,but the boys will just have to deal with it.Or maybe not,considering all of Mewnie believes the Prince of Darkness is engaged to a mortal.What will it be:Freedom up above,the ability to roam all the known dimensions,spend all his scarily short life constantly learning new things,or be bonded to what may as well have been the Devil himself,stuck in hell,for all eternity.He'd never admit it,but Marco really wouldn't mind the second option...





	1. Chapter One-Preperation

Ugh,this was so stupid.

The princess shifted in her stiff chair-Tom couldn't be bothered to remember her name-not daring to look the demon sitting across from her in the eyes.She rubbed her dainty princess hands together,nervous beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

She was much cuter than Tom's last date,shorter,and a bit chubby,with a huge mop of fluffy white cloud-hair styled fancy.She was dressed in an over-extravegant white gown with blue diamonds sewn into the bottom with a matching elegant diamond and gem headdress.

Clearly she hadn't read the invitation right,considering she looked like it was already her coronation day.

But alas,she was trying to make a good first-impression.

"He's..um.......v-very cute!"she spluttered nervously,glancing at the tiny pink rabbit sitting on the table.

"Yeah.He is."Tom uncurled his fist and put his hand on the table,allowing Marshmallow to hop into his hand.

She was the princess of what Tom assumed to be some kind of cloud kingdom considering her afro hair looked like a dismembered sheep's torso.

This was the third girl Tom's parents had set him up with this week.So far,Mrs.Fluff would have bored him to death if he wasn't dead already-Dead?Undead?He still didn't fully understand his own biology.

The young woman sitting across from him was shaking like a leaf.Mrs.Fluff was chewing her nails numb.Tom would have found this amusing if he wasn't so bored.

"V-Very cute!"Mrs.Fluff laughed unsurely,reaching her hand across the table and rubbing her finger tip on the top of Marshmallows head.Tom watched her every move.Cloud Princess had not yet laid her big blue sparkling eyes on her dates face.

She moved her hand back and tore her eyes away from Tom's pet.For a split second,just a fraction of a milisecond,the two locked eyes.And instantly,his date let out a blood curdling shriek.

Mrs.Fluff lept from her fancy chair and sprinted for the overly-grand door of the castles least-formal dining room,which still looked like everyone who went in their was royalty.Tom had only agreed to go on a date with this woman if the dinner was at least some-what casual.

He held his bunny in both hands as he wandered out after his date.Peeking into the hall,he glimpsed her turning the corner of the corridor and screaming for her parents.Thomas found this much more amusing than her nervously avoiding eye contact.

Tom didn't bother waiting around for his dad to find him and start yelling at him for scaring off another potential queen.Quickly making his way through the twisting and intertwining halls of the castle,he reached into his jean pocket and took out the small hand-held mirror."Call Marco."

It only took a few seconds for his friends smiling face appeared in the reflective glass."Hey Tom!How's it goin'?"

"Oh,hehe.I-It's goin' good."Tom rubbed the back of his neck,biting his bottom lip."Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah!Where you been all week,man?"Marco asked him,slightly concerned.

"Oh,just taking care of royal junk.Coronation's next month,y'know?"the demon replied."Sorry to leave ya hangin' so long."

"Eh,it's alright.I've been keeping busy.Exams are coming up."

"Exams?"Tom stopped in his tracks,staring down at the image in his mirror.

"Yeah,exams.I'm in my second year of college,remember?"Marco laughed slightly.

"I do,but what are exams?"Tom was genuinely concerned.

"They're like tests,but waaaaay more important."

"I've done tests before."

"Yes!Exams are like those,but they decide like,if you stay in school or get kicked out."

"I never went to school."

A wide smile spread across Marco's face."Heh,guess that means you got no homework.Lucky bastard."

Tom blinked."Homework?"

"Tell ya what-Come over when you're free and I'll tell you more."

"I'm free right now if you're not doing anything."

"Nah man!Come on over!"

Tom smiled."Alright,be there in a sec!"

He shoved his mirror into his back pocket and took off sprinting through the castle halls as fast as his legs could carry him.

He hadn't even spoken to any friends in a whole week with all the Coronation preparation lately.Practicing oaths and vows,deciding what he was wearing,organizing the guest list,all that royal bizz.He wanted no part in any of it.

Sure,Tom wouldn't mind ruling hell for the rest of eternity since it was literally the only reason his parents had him.Honestly,he didn't really know what life outside of Mewnie was like.After he and Marco had become good friends,he had learned little by little what human life was like-and honestly,it didn't sound too bad.

But once he turned twenty one and took rule over the underworld,he'd be the one in control of himself.No stupid guards or over-obsessive parents telling him what he had to do or where to go.He was a month away from turning twenty one for Moon's sake!

Yet he had no say in the matter.He was going to be king,and he needed a queen.Not his words,his parents.

But as of right now,running down to his room to find his scissors and hop over to Marco's,he'd practically forgotten what would happen to him just a month from now.Marco made him feel normal-well,as normal as a fire-controlling demon could feel.

"TOM!TOM ANSWER ME!"

Thomas slowed his pace and took the mirror from his back pocket.

"S-Sorry Marco!"he laughed breathlessly,still running.

"Slow down!I'm not going anywhere!"Marco cried out.

"I'll call you back!"

"TOM DON'T HANG-"

Shoving his mirror back into his pocket,Tom turned the next corner,only to impact face-first with something hard as rock,and plummet to the floor.

"THOMAS!"

He rolled off his side and onto his back,rubbing his forehead."Nng...ow...D-Dad..."

"Get up!"Dave barked,grabbing his son by the collar of his torn up shirt."You are DEAD!"

"What'd I d-"

"This is the third princess this week,Tom!Are you even trying with these girls?!"his father demanded.

A small smirk appeared on Tom's face."Yeah dad,I really did,but cloud princess just really didn't like me!"

"King Nimbus' daughter came to us screaming she was terrified of you.What did you do!?"

"Nothing!She just looked at me and freaked!"Tom's dad slowly let his son's shirt collar go,sighing.

"You are terrifying,son."David put his hand on his sons shoulder,giving him a pitiful look."I know this is hard for you,just like it was hard for your mom.She petrified any prince that approached."

He smiled slightly."Then I met her,and everything just felt right."

"So I should only get married when I find someone I lo-"

"Hell no,kid.You're getting married whether you like it or not."

Tom's shoulders sagged,his expression blank."Seriously?"

"Yes,seriously.You should have been married long before now."

Tom rolled his eyes."So what!?I've got the rest of forever to find some bimbo to rule hell with me!"

"Thomas,believe me.Your mother and I want nothing more for you to find your truest love.Honestly I would have had you set up by now if you didn't waste your teenage years on princess Butterfly."

"Dad,Star's like my best friend.I didn't waste any time dating her,I took time to get to know her."

"Yes,yes,yes!"David waved his hand at his son."That doesn't matter.Just promise me you'll try hard to get along with anymore princesses we set you up with."

Tom hung his head low."There's more of them,isn't there?"

"Yes.Unless you find anyone who's at least smart enough to keep you from destroying our empire,they'll fit the job."

Tom raised an eyebrow."Anyone?"

"Anyone."

He grinned."Alright.Alright dad,you're on."

Tom bolted past Dave and ran down the hall,and yelled that he'd be back later.

\---------

"I'm supposed to turn papers in this Monday."

"Those count towards your grade.......right?"

"Yes,good!"

Marco turned a few textbook pages and put it in front of Tom."I graduated highschool,meaning I.....?"

"...................Got a highschool......dip-dip-dipsomething?"Tom bit his lip nervously.

"Diploma"Marco corrected."When I graduate college,I'll have a.....?"

"Degree!"Tom shot up smiling.

"Right!"Marco responded,enthusiastically.The two boys fist-bumped.

Tom laid back down on his stomach and continued reading from the textbook Marco had given him."So you're studying psychology.What jobs can you get when you leave college?"

"Well,there's a lot of options.I want to be a psychiatrist.A psychiatrist helps people with their personal problems by talking to them,"Marco explained."Sometimes they diagnose people with mental illness' like depression,or bi-polar."

"Huh,"Tom changed his position again,this time rolling onto his back."Maybe you can help me with my problems."

"I'm always willing to help you with your problems,dude."Marco gave him a reassuring smile.Tom rolled off his back and sat up,looking at his friend with wide eyes,before a smile spread across his face.

Both boys jumped when Tom's mirror began playing Too Little Too Late by Love Sentence.Tom reached over and picked his silver hand-held mirror off the floor,and sighed before shoving it into his skinny jean pocket."My mom just won't stop calling me."

"My parents are like that when I stay out real late without telling them.You should answer and tell them your here"Marco replied,closing the textbook in hand.

"Heck no.I pick this thing up and they'll instantly know where I am"Tom responded,leaning back against the bedroom wall.Marco placed his textbooks aside and got off his bed sitting down beside him.

"So.Ya wanna talk about your problems?"

"My parents are just so controlling!"Tom growled,clenching his fists."They want me to marry some random prissy prince or princess just because they think I'm not responsible!It's so stupid!I can manage myself!"

"Does it have to be a prince or princess?"Marco asked curiously.

"Probably"Tom answered,shrugging.

Marco away from Tom and chewed his bottom lip-a habit he had developed over the years."What if we got married?"

The prince gave him that adorable little smirk."Yeah,like waking up to you every morning would be good."

"I'm serious,man!"Marco stood up."It's not like we'd have to have butt sex every night-you just need someone who loves you and will watch your back to rule with.It doesn't even have to be romantic!"

"Pfft.You don't get it,Diaz."The Demon prince shook his head.

"What don't I get!?"Marco put his hands on his hips,pulling a face."What's so bad about marrying me?!I'm Lovely!Go on!Give me an answer!"

Tom's grin disappeared,replaced by a blank stare,and a hesitant look.

A smile spread across Marco's face,as he put his hands on his chest."Awe,Tommy...."

"DON'T CALL ME TOMMY-"

Before the flames errupted behind him,Marco grabbed Tom and pushed his face into his own chest,holding his head in his arms and lightly running his fingers through the back of his hair."Shh.....Calm..."Tom pulled on his hair,his angry curses muffled by Marco's t-shirt.He soon calmed down,sighing.Silence followed.

"Would pizza make you feel better?"Marco broke the silence.Tom nodded.The teenager gently moved Tom's head away from his chest,and took out his phone."Does his royal majesty have any requests?"

"Pepperoni,pinapple,sweet corn and extra cheese."

Marco nodded and stood outside his room,leaving his friend to slump down on the floorboards,sighing and putting his head in his hands.Tom looked up when his mirror once more began ringing.Growling,he reached into his pants and pulled it out.(innuendo)

His mothers screeching roar scared the shit out of Tom,almost making him drop his mirror.(Btw,does Wrathmelior actually talk or what?I want answers to this unimportant question)

"I-I'm out"Tom simply answered.The creature on the other side of the mirror let out an ear-piercing screech,absolutely livid with her son.

"Hey-"

Tom shoved his mirror back into his pocket,muffling his mothers terrifying shrieks,and smiled at the Marco leaning in the doorway.

"Ya want any sauce?"

"Garlic."

Marco nodded,and walked into the hall once more.Tom gave him a reassuring smile,before pulling his mirror back out to face his enraged mother."Call you back later,mom."

His mom let out hideous screams in response,to which Tom quickly lowered the volume,and shoved it into the pocket of his leather jacket.

"You shouldn't ignore your parents."Rolling his eyes,Tom sat up,muttering under his breath."Just order the food."

Marco smirked at him."I've got a better plan."Dropping to his knees,he put his head in Tom's lap,grinning."Your highness."

The prince raised an eyebrow,his signature smirk returning."No strings attached sex?"

"Only if you want to."

He instantly grabbed Marco by his waist and whisked him up,before pinning him down on the bed.Marco kicked and punched,pretending to struggle."Help!Oh help me,please!"he over-dramatically cried.

Tom let out a chuckle,and lowered his head to kiss his friends nose."Fuckin' dumbass."

Both idiots sat up on the bed with their stupid dork smiles.

"Hey Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do demons re-marry when their spouses die of old age?"

"Hehe,I wish.Once a demon turns twenty one they stop aging,so I'll look the way I do for,like,all eternity.When royal demons marry non-imortal beings,those beings just become immortal."

"Huh.Immortal life in the Underworld with you.Jeez,I'm sorry for whoever that sorry soul ends up being."

"Shut up."

Tom laughed,giving the human a small shove."Just cause your out of the draw doesn't mean you're gettin' rid of me anytime soon."The two laid back on Marco's bed,staring at the ceiling."I love you,dude."

"I love you too,man."

Both kids sat up to the knocks on Marco's door.

Angie opened the door,holding her toddler son in one arm."Marco sweetie,it's a school night.Maybe your friend should start heading home?"

"But mooooom!"Marco whined."We ordered pizza!"

"Alright,he can stay for that,but afterwards,he's gotta go straight home"Mrs.Diaz reasoned."Your finals are coming up and I don't want you staying up too late."

"Understood,Mrs.Diaz."Tom and Marco nodded.

Marco's brother looked around the bedroom with big,brown,curious eyes,before smiling and giggling as he glimpsed the boys on the floor,and reaching out of of his hands."Tom!"

Tom grinned and got to his feet,walking to Mrs Diaz,who then handed the toddler to him.

"Hey there,buddy!"Tom spun Marcel around,making him laugh louder.

"Well,if you two are staying in for dinner,you surely won't mind your father and I going out"Angie said,crossing her arms.

"Not at all"Marco answered,shaking his head,and watching his friend entertain his baby brother.

"All right then!"Angie exclaimed,smiling and putting her hand on the doorknob,before looking over her shoulder."HONEY!START THE CAR!"

She slammed the door,and was gone.

And naturally,the boys didn't listen.

Tom stayed long after they'd finish their pizza.

Tom was with Marco almost every time he had to watch the toddler,and was by now very familiar with Marcel's likes and dislikes.

The teens spent the rest of the evening playing with Marco's baby brother.

And when Marcel finally yawned,his big bro was right there to tease him."I think it's time for someone to go to bed..."

"Noooooo!!!!!"little Marcel whined,throwing his stuffed pink bunny on the floor.

"Come on,Marcey."Tom stood up from the floor,taking the youngsters tiny hand."Time for bed."

"I don't wanna go to bed"Marcel quietly pouted as the boys walked him out of Marco's room and back to his own.

Marcel's room walls were painted bright blue,with white clouds and spiked green grass,and several farm animals.The dresser and bookshelf were both built from birch wood,and there was a toy chest designed to look like a treasure chest at the end of the blue and green bed.Marco's old dollhouse was in the corner.

Marco managed to keep his baby brother from throwing a tantrum as he got him into his pyjamas.

Tom and Marco then sat at the end of his bed.The demon then pulled out the stuffed pink bunny he kept in his back pocket for "Emergencies",and placed it under the blanket with Marcel.

"Uncle Tom"Marcel said,followed by a yawn."Can I have a story?"

"Sure thing."Tom bit his lip as he searched his mind for a tale to tell,before smiling."How about 'The beast of lava lake beach'?This one is a true stor-"

Tom stopped when he saw Marco quickly shaking his lip,frustrated look on his face.

"Oh"was all Tom said,before coughing."Okay,that one might not be very appropriate.What about 'The bloodmoon ball'?"

Marco shook his head,even angrier,and Marcel nodded his head.

Tom cleared his throat,before sitting up straighter,and closing his eyes."Once upon a time-"

"I want puppets!"Marcel whined,kicking his legs.

Tom put his hand on Marco's shoulder as he stood,and pulled him back down.

The demon held out one of his hands,and clicked his fingers,making a spark and igniting a small flame.Marcel watched with big,sparkling brown eyes,as the two flames took the shake of two people.

"Once upon a time,there was a prince,"Tom said,maneuvering his little fire dudes."There was a prince.A lonely prince.He was in love with the princess of a kingdom nearby."The flames in his hands changed to one figure reaching out to the other,as the other turned away."So,he invited her,to the bloodmoon ball."

The little dudes sizzled,and instead,a cresent moon appeared in Tom's hand."The bloodmoon ball only came around every six hundred and sixty seven years.It was special,because on the night of the ball,the bloodmoon chose two souls that danced beneath it's light to be forever bonded."

The moon turned into three figures,and two held each others hands,and walked away from the third."The princess accepted his invitation,but her roommate was suspicious,and decided to follow them to the ball.Once there,he tried to talk to the princess when she wasn't with the prince."

Tom paused slightly,and the toddler instantly spoke up."What happened?"

"The moon chose to bond their souls"Tom answered.The little fire people danced in the palm of his hand."And the prince was enraged.He tried to kill him,but was stopped by the princess.The bonded souls rushed home."

"Then what happened???"Marcel questioned,eagerly.

"The prince spied on the two for months and months!"Tom exclaimed."And eventually,kidnapped the princess' roommate.But unexpectedly,they kind of got along.Then,as they got older,they became friends."

Marcel yawned,and blinked his tired eyes."And how did it end?"

Tom and Marco made eye contact,and before the demon could speak,his human friend took over."They fell in love."

Tom's jaw dropped,and he stared wide eyed at him.Marco only looked at his brother calmly,then at Tom,smiling,before whispering,"He's asleep."

Thomas looked,and indeed,the toddler was quietly sleeping.

Both teens stood up.Marco tucked Marcel in,and kissing his head.

They left,and Tom shut the door behind them,before looking at Marco."Y-You said we're in love?"

Marco just smiled sweetly,looking away as his cheeks tinted pink."Yeah,s-sorry..."

"N-Not at all!"Tom stuttered,feeling his cheeks burn.

Marco giggled slightly."Everyone's going out to dinner for Janna's birthday tomorrow."he grabbed his interdimensional scissors from his back pocket."They asked me to invite you.We're going to that old Chinese place down town before it closes."

"That place is,like,crawling with rats"Tom replied.

"You wanna come or not?"Marco pointed the scissors as him.

Tom backed away,holding up his hands defensively."Alright,Jesus!I'll be there."

Marco smiled."Good."He grabbed the demon's hand and placed the scissors with him."Be there at eight."

The grinning beast walked past him,holding up his scissors."Can do."Tom made his way through the portal,and stood into the throne room of his castle.Tom went stiff when he looked up,petrified.

His mother was right there.

"M-Mom!I-I-I was-"

His mother reached her clawed fingers forward.

Tom narrowed his eyes,his jaw dropping.The demon instantly dropped to the floor in a crouching position,covering his head.Instead of his mothers claws digging into his back,the beast only dropped the large silver mirror in front of the boy.

Tom looked at it laying on the floor.It only reflected black.Leaning forward,he tapped the glass.The mirror instantly reacted,and his face appeared,looking pissed off.

"Call you back later,mom,"the recording spoke,before the glass went black.Tom just stared down at it in disbelief.Then he heard Marco's voice.

"You shouldn't ignore your parents."Thomas was frozen in shock.

His mother had recorded him and Marco's entire conversation.

Tom instantly paused the recording before looking up,meeting his mothers overwhelming gaze.The beast's eyes were bubbling with red hot liquid.

"No no NO!"Tom yelled,jumping over the mirror and waving his hands at his mother."NO MOM!THAT'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!IGNORE EVERYTHING IN YOU HEARD IN THAT CALL!"

Wrathmelior completely ignored her son's frantic pleas and wiped the boiling lava from her eyes,letting out low purrs.

"MOM NO!LISTE-"The monster's claw gently rubbed the top of her son's head,messing up his decent hair,before reaching for her mirror.Tom grabbed onto the side in a panic,helplessly trying to pull the mirror away.His mother grabbed him by his leather jacket and tugged him away,and turned around to walk away,presumably to find her husband and tell him the "good" news.

Tom stared into the distance,his mind clouding with thought,his face in his hands.

This was bad.Real bad.


	2. Chapter Two-Tom You F*ckup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Marco,and Star being somewhat helpful.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"Star pulled on her hair,her left eye twitching.

"S-Star just keep ca-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?"

"It was an accident!I didn't mean to record it!"

"Well I'M not helping you!Deal with this one on your own,Lucitor!"Star Butterfly spat at her mirror,furious.

"Star,please!I need your help!"Tom pleaded.Star was seconds away from throwing her wand at the glass mirror.She rubbed her temples,taking deep breaths in and out."Okay.Okay,just stay calm.Calm.I said CALM!"

"Star,I'm fi-"

"CALM!"

Grabbing fistfuls of her long fluffy blonde hair."I'M CALM,YOUR CALM,EVERYBODY'S CALM!"

"Starship,I need your help!"

"CALM!Okay,okay.How is Marco at risk in this position?Is he in danger?"

Tom didn't reply for a minute,just looked down,croaking out useless sounds."......H-He's just-I-I just-I-It's the Underworld!You know it's not safe!"

"Well,I guess your right..."Star held her chin,biting her lip."But he'd be in a castle,away from other demons.And you'd be with him almost all the time-I know that for a fact,you wouldn't let him out of your sight-and even when you're not he'd be protected.So there's not really much of a threat."

She could see the demon's eye twitching.

"W-WHAT?!"

"I mean you two are obviously going to end up together in the very end,you're just nervous cause it's all going too fast."Tom literally had no words.Star glared,sighing."Just let me figure something out."

She hung up with a growl,trudging across her room.Dropping to her knees,she reached under the grand-double bed and pulled out her spell book."Glossaryk."

The book opened by itself,the pages flying past.Glossaryk lay on the center page,reading a random paragraph from the page he was on.He quickly levitated into the air,bowing."Humble Princess Butterfly,I-"

"Waddya know about the Underworld,Glossaryk?"Star immediately pressed.

Glossaryk let out a 'hmm' as the pages of the book beneath him turned by themselves."The Underworld:the plain of existence in which all souls return to after dea-"

Star waved her hands."Yeah yeah yeah!Tell me about royal marriages!"

"You mean monarchs."

"Whatever!"

Glossaryk coughed."Well,the Underworld-"

"Will a human be in danger if they get married to a demon?"

He shook his head,holding up his hands."No no no,Star.Any magical being can enter the Underworld with no ri-"

"A human,Glossaryk.Not a Mewman,a regular old human."

"That's really specific,Star.What's the reason you are asking me this?"

"Tom accidentally got engaged to Marco."

"I see....."Star's mentor went quiet for a moment as he slowly caressed his beard,indicating he was thinking."Well,your human friend's doomed.

"WHAT!?WHY?!"Star cried,jumping to her feet.

"Demonic marriages are risky business,Star.Demons are dangerous and controlling creatures,and it's a certain fact that any other demon will become jealous of king Tom's bride-"

Glossaryk stopped when he saw the look of absolute horror on the child's face.

He coughed."In short,if this marriage takes place,Marco will forever be trapped in the Underworld by his own husband,surrounded by deadly creatures that will not hesitate to kill him."

Her left eye twitched,before she leapt up,shrieking.Star sprinted out of her room at lightning speed,rushing through the castle screaming.She jumped from the top of the throne room stairs onto the grand dining table."MOM!!!!!MOM I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!"

The princess ran along the table,jumped to the floor and continued dashing through the halls,startling any guards and castle staff she passed.Star finally burst through her parents bedroom door and fell to her knees,gasping for air.

"Good gracious,Star!"Queen Moon spun around,worried gaze landing on her child."What on Earth is going on here!?"

"TOM'SPARENTSTHINKHE'SGETTINGMARRIEDTOMARCOANDHE'SNOTANDMARCOWILLNEVERLEAVEHELLIFTHEYGOTHROUGHWITHIT-"Star let out a strangled gasp for air."-GLOSSARYKTOLDMEHE-"

The queen slapped Star across the face."Star!Get a hold of yourself!"She aggressively shook the young woman,desperate to snap her out of her panic-induced state.

"TOM'S MARRYING MARCO!"Star shouted out.Queen Moon was taken back,a surprised look spreading across her usually stiff features.She let out a surprised "Oh!" before a wide smile spread across her face."Well that's lovely!"

"NO IT'S NOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!"Star grabbed her mother by the shoulders and shook her back and forth in a panic."TOM'S MOM HEARD THEM FLIRTING OVER THE PHONE AND THINKS THEY'RE DATING AND WANTS THEM TO GET MARRIED BUT IF THEY DO MARCO WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LEAVE THE UNDERWORLD!"

The queen's ungloved hand impacted with her daughters face once more,nearly knocking the teenager off her feet."For Heaven's sake,child,I can hear you perfectly!No need to yell!"Moon straightened the wrinkles in her nightgown."So Glossaryk told you young Marco will be forever bonded to the Underworld if this marriage takes place?"

"Mhm!"

"Oh Star,"the queen smiled,shaking her head."You have no reason to worry.Interdimensional marriages are nothing like that.Nobody will be forced to stay in any dimension."

"How do you know?"Star asked with big puppy eyes.

"A relationship like that would not be allowed continue,Star.It's purely abusive to force a person to stay in a certain place."

"B-But Glossaryk told me Tom would keep Marco there and other demons would,like,kill him!!!???What does that mean!"

"Oooooh,he told you about that!"

Star nodded.

Queen Moon laughed slightly,and clapped her hands."Glossaryk!"

Star ducked to the side as the spell book flew through the air,barely missing her.The book hovered in mid-air in front of the queen as it opened,Glossaryk floating up and bowing to Star's mother."Queen Moon."

"Glossaryk,tell Star about demonic marriage,"Moon calmly asked,her lips twisting into a little smile.Glossaryk turned to Star."Within a demonic marriage,the demon will surely become protective of their lover,and force them to stay in the Underworld at all times.This only endangers them more,as non-royal demons could grow extremely jealous and attempt to assassinate their non-demon ruler.Traveling to the surface is also risky,as Mewmans may seem this interracial marriage as an act of treason,and also try to assassinate the non-demon ruler."

Star stared wide eyes,before grabbing at her hair and screaming.

"B-But certainly since young Marco is human travelling to his homeworld should mean he's unharmed?"

Star only screamed louder.

Glossaryk laughed nervously,looking up at the queen giving him the death stare.The spellbook snapped shut with him inside.

"Well that settles it!"Moon clapped her gloveless hands together,and placed on on her panicking child's daughter."We can figure this out!I'll call Thomas!"

*****

The blaring alarms cut through the dark cloud of sleep.Marco sat up in his bed,lazily slapping his alarm clock.He rubbed his tired eyes before glaring around his bedroom,mumbling uncomfortably.The boy pulled himself out of his warm snuggly bed,dragging his heavy duvet with him.

Marco grabbed the neatly folded clothes laying at the bottom of his bed,quickly pulling on the plain black pants and buttoning up the grey shirt.As he pulled the woolen vest over it,his open wardrobe caught his eye.He quickly turned away,leaving his bedroom,and walking downstairs.

"Hi sweetie!"Angie hollered as her eldest son walked into the kitchen."You look nice today!"

"Um..."Marco crossed his arms over his chest,his cheeks going slightly red."Th-Thanks mom."

Angie finished cleaning the face of the toddler sitting on the kitchen counter,and placed him back on the ground.Marcel looked at his older brother and held out his hands,making grabby gestures."Marco!"

Marco instantly grinned and crouched as his baby brother ran into his arms.Marco picked him up and spun him around,kissing his little face and making him laugh.

Angie walked up to them,and Marco gave her his brother.Angie held her baby in one arm,and pinched her older boy's cheek."Very dapper!That vest is adorable on you!"

"M-Mom!"The boy gently slapped her hands away as his cheeks turned fully red.His hands covered his face in embarrassment.Angie and Marcel giggled.

Marco swiftly left the kitchen and rushed up the stairs into his room,slamming his door behind him.Marco practically tore his vest off and threw it to the floor,before sitting on his bed,head in his hands.He looked stupid.He was stupid.

Pulling himself to his feet,he nervously grabbed his phone and switched to camera,before looking himself up and down.The baby blue polo shirt made him look like an idiot.Way too baggy everywhere except his hips.His damned fucking hips!His top half was completely scrawny,no muscle in his arms and a small waist,while his wide hips was accompanied by chubby thighs and quite an impressive behind,which any woman would be proud to have.Only problem was Marco was a man.A man with crippling anxiety over his masculinity.Standing at 5'11 and weighing around 130 pounds,most of that weight went to his lower half.

Marco really wanted to be proud of his body.He just couldn't.Not with everyone around him and their ideas,their opinions,their preferences.No woman wanted a man sexier than herself.

Marco finally settled on his loose jeans and red hoodie,same as everyday.It was the only clothes baggy enough to hide his figure.

He rushed out of the house before his mother could speak to him again.Probably halfway to his school,Marco realized he was running,and instantly slowed down.He watched the group of girls ahead of him as they slowly loitered up the path.A group of girls who went to his school.He wouldn't risk speed walking by as to not look suspicious,and of coarse,not draw attention to his rear.

Marco picked up the pace ever so slightly as he walked closer and closer,holding his breath as he passed.

"Where ya goin'!?"

Marco let out a cry as he was grabbed by his hood and pulled backwards,an arm wrapping around his neck."Thought you could sneak past us,dude?"

Jackie Lynn Thomas stood before him,hands on her hips,smirk on her face.

"J-Jackie!"Marco cried out.The arm around his neck unwrapped itself,and Janna moved it around his shoulder."Big day today,hmm?Finals comin' up?"

Marco just stared at her with big,panicked eyes.Jackie Lynn grabbed his hand,pulling him forward."Come walk with us,man!"

He could feel Janna's piercing stare even as he faced away from her."Janna,don't you dare touch me."Janna Ordonia held up her hands,smirking."I won't,I won't.I may be a lesbian but I'm not a rapist."The Latino instinctively pulled the back of his hoodie down over his behind.

Marco was anxious walking with the girls to school.Obviously no one would openly make fun of him in front of Jackie or Janna from fear of being fatally injured,but they had no problems pissing him off during Marco's lectures.He was only in class from ten to twelve on all weekdays,and walked to and from his college campus with Jackie and Janna,but with Echo Creek being such a small town,Marco would surely encounter some of his less-friendly classmates every time he left the house.

But mostly,walking with the girls only worsened his reputation.He loved his friends to death and back,but it really didn't help when assholes made fun of him for walking with a group of girls everyday.

Class started just as they arrived,and Marco split apart from his group to make his way to the lecture hall,and took his seat at the front of the room.Other students quickly followed and scattered around the room,some in groups,some all alone.

A group of guys sat directly behind Marco,talking and laughing loudly.The professor arrived shortly after and quietened everyone down,and began the class.

Marco listened,took down the notes,did everything perfectly fine.About twenty minutes went by and nothing happened.That us until he felt a hand grip his shoulder from behind."Hey Diaz."

Marco swallowed slightly as nervous beads of sweat formed on his forehead.One of the guys sitting behind kept his hand on his shoulder and leaned forward,whispering into his ear,"you free later?"

His friends held in their giggles and snickers."No,"Marco said through gritted teeth."That's a first."

One of the students behind him let out a loud laugh,interrupting the near-silence in the lecture hall.

Their professor turned around,glaring silently at them."Would you like to share your joke with the rest of us,Mr.Collins?"

"U-Uh no,miss."Ross Collins let Marco go and sat back in his seat.The lecturer looked at Marco."Mr.Diaz,is everything alright?"All eyes were on Marco.He could hear the whispers and chuckles from the guys behind him.

He just shook his head,eyes glued to his notebook in front of him.

The class continued as normal,with the group of kids behind him whispering no doubt about him.The class came to an end slightly early,and the teacher allowed the students to talk until the bell dismissed them.

Diaz put away his items as Ross from earlier walked down to the front row and sat beside him."Shame you're busy later,I was gonna ask you out."

"Yeah.Shame"Marco muttered,closing his bag.

"So you're gay?"

"No."

"Mhm,sure you're not,babe."This guy was getting a little too close for comfort.

The bell rang,interrupting everyone's conversation.Their teacher dismissed them,and all students flooded out of their classes.Marco instantly made his way to the front of the campus to catch up with Jackie and Janna,and noticed the gang of idiots that always sat behind him follow after him.He found his friends waiting for him at the front and instantly felt safe.

Then Jackie struck up a conversation with one of the guys following Marco who turned out to be in her class.Everyone began walking down the path.Diaz didn't feel good walking with the individuals he had gone to high school with,and were his bullies for the past few years.Four of them were in Marco's class,making it their job to make him miserable.The rest of their friends picked up the pace whenever they could if they saw Marco.

"So you're going out with Janna's friends later?"

Marco glanced sideways,glaring at Ross."Yeah."

"You allowed bring a plus-one?"

He sighed."No.Leave me alone,now."

Ross laughed slightly."Or what,girly?"

"Come on,man!"Jackie Lynn intervened,stepping between the boys."Leave him be."

Ross shrugged,smirking."Oh fine."Jackie walked ahead and went back to talking to her friends.Everyone continued walking.People broke off one by one as they walked past their houses.Within minutes the group had walked to Marco's house.

Marco took two steps down the path when Ross grabbed him by his arm and pulled him backwards."I'll see later,babe."Marco's eyes went wide when he slapped his ass.

The Latino's eyes went wide,his cheeks going a burning red.He covered his mouth in absolute shock.Tears welled in the corners of his eyes.

Marco rushed down the driveway and into the house.Before his parents could question him,he ran up the stairs,into his room,and locked his door.

*****

"Thanks for helping us,Queen Moon."

"Not a problem,Thomas.I had no plans for this evening and I'm sure leaving my husband to rule for three hours is worth saving two lives."

Star handed her mother the walkie talkie."Talk to us if you see anything suspicious."

"Will do,darling."Moon nodded and backed up more,completely hidden by the bushes combined with her camo gear.

Star placed the other walkie on her rainbow belt and gave her hidden mother a nod.The Queen lifted her hand from the bush to give a thumbs up,before shrinking back into her bush.

Star and Tom went onwards."So,"Star said."You remember the plan?"

"Um...Actually.......C-Could you maybe tell him!?I-I'm just so-"Star's hand impacted with Tom's cheek,nearly knocking him off his feet.

"We made an agreement!You take him aside and tell him what you got him into!"Star spat.Tom nodded,holding his now red cheek.

They entered the really,really old Chinese restaurant and waiting to be seated."Piece of advice,"Star mentioned,holding up her hand."Don't order anything with meat in it.It's probably been in the freezer for five to ten years."

Tom covered his mouth.Star told the host they were meeting people here,and the two were sat in a booth right by one of the grimy side windows.Tom counted the stains on the ceiling in boredom as Star began rambling.

Jackie and Janna arrived soon after,and greeted them at the booth,and sat down.Tom and Star repeatedly glanced worriedly at each other.

Kelly and Ponyhead were next to show up and take their seats.

Tom was biting his lip so hard he nearly drew blood.He and Star were starting to get concerned.Usually it wouldn't be dramatic if Marco was ten minutes late,but today it was.It so was.

Star was on her knees in her seat over looking the restaraunt anxiously,when she let out a gasp."HE'S HERE!"Everyone looked over to the big double-glass doors of the place to glimpse Marco,dressed in a cute baby blue dress shirt and black jeans.

Star glanced at the Demon sitting across from her,who looked like he was having a stroke.Tom's eyes were big,his jaw dropped,absolutely in awe.

"Hey guys."Marco waved,smiling shyly as he approached his friends.Tom smiled nervously,before grabbing Janna by her shoulder,and shoving her and Ponyhead off their seats."S-Sit here!"Marco's cheeks flushed pink.He took his seat beside Tom.

Jackie called over a waiter and everyone ordered.Tom instantly began chatting with Marco.

Marco excused himself and began walking to the men's room.Star and Tom locked eyes,and Star gestured to Marco.

"Wait up I'll go too!"Thomas cried,jumping from his seat and running after Marco.

Meanwhile,Queen Moon sat in the bushes out front the restaurant silently chewing on the burger her husband had given her before leaving.A sudden flash of orange caught her attention.Moon poked her painted face out from the bush to investigate,and gasped as she laid her eyes on the overly-grand carriage parked before her surrounded by flames.The queen fumbled for her Walkie Talkie,pressing the button and crying,"Star he's here!" into it.

Inside her daughter picked up.Star moved quick,getting out of the booth and running to the men's room.She didn't bother pounding on the door,and burst through the door!Tom and Marco stared at her confused.The princess grabbed Thomas by his shoulders and shook him furiously!

"Tom!Your dad's here!Did you tell him!?"

"U-Um,no,n-not-"

"Doesn't matter!"Star dragged sweet doofus Marco by his arm,and fuckface Tom by his left ear out of the men's room.She shoved Tom forward and grabbed Marco's hand."Fix this now!!!"

The demon glared at the princess,eyes threatening to turn that all too familiar red glow,before quickly glancing around,just in time to spot his father opening the double glass doors,very overdressed for such a poor quality restaurant,with the camouflage covered Moon trying to pull him backwards.

"DAD!"Dave looked over as son rushed over,and collided into him,knocking him backwards,through the glass doors,and almost falling on top of him."I GOTTA TALK TO Y-"The king put his hand over the child's mouth,shutting him up,before composing himself.

"There's no need to explain,Thomas."He then proceeded to cup his son's face in his hands and smile lovingly."You're mother told me everything."

Tom could feel his cheeks lighting up."U-Uh,I-I-I don't think s-she did,n-not everything!L-Like how I-I don't like that guy and we're just friends!?How about that!?She told you that,right!?"

"I would listen to your son,King Lucitor!"Moon interjected,raising a grubby hand.

"Thomas!"The king grabbed Tom by his shoulders,his eyes big and welling with tears."I was overjoyed when I heard.This is spectacular!"

"M-Maybe you should listen to Moon!"Tom suggested,now desperate.His father ignored his pitiful pleas.

"Nevermind all that,now come on!Tell me about the lucky lady!"Dave pressed.Tom glanced towards the doors of the restaurant,glimpsing his ex-girlfriends worried face through the grubby glass.The demon quickly mouthed 'Help',and Star instantly took action!

"DAVE!"she cried,bursting through the front double doors with her hand tight around poor Marco's wrist.Princess Butterfly ran to the king of the Underworld and threw her strong arms around his neck,tearing him off of his child."Great to see you!"

"Tom!"Tom turned around to see Marco staring,eyes full of worry."What's wrong?Everyone inside's staring at us!"Star completely talked over David's requests to get off him as Tom quickly pulled Marco aside,holding his hands and desperately trying to explain what was going on."Marco listen,I messed u-"

Tom was pulled by the back of his shirt and pushed aside,being choked by his shirt collar.

"Marco!"King Lucitor grabbed the human's shoulders and pulled him forward,excited grin on his face!"I-I should have realized it was you!Tom hasn't told us anything about any of his friends!I've resorted to reading his diary just to know their names.He's written so much about you!"

"You read my dia-"

The king shushed his son,before looking Diaz up and down,and beginning to inspect him."Good posture,average height,seemingly healthy weight but could definitely gain a few pounds considering how small your breasts are."

Marco's face went pure red as he instantly covered his chest."EXCUSE ME!?"

"Great hip size,however.Perfect for bearing children."

Marco's eyes went wide.Tom's jaw dropped,eyes narrowed,just staring.Marco glanced at him helplessly."What did you do!?"Tom instantly lifted his hands into the air in defense."I swear to God it was an accident!I didn't mean for them to hear us talking!"

"Explain better!"

"I-I forgot to hang up on my mom yesterday and she heard us talking and thought we were together then told my dad!"

"You RECORDED ME!?"

"Gentlemen!"Moon interrupted,holding up her hands."Let's just all calm down first.Everyone take a deep breath."The queen breathed a deep breath,and drew it out.Everyone copied her."Now,"

Her highnesss calmly walked to Thomas,and slapped him across the face,sending him off his feet and almost falling against a car.

"Now that we're all calm,let's talk this out like the mature adults we all are."

"But we need to start pre-"

"SHUT UP,DAVE!"


	3. Chapter Three-Star To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a solution is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I've got three chapters pre-written so that's why they're up this quick.Next one won't be for a bit longer

"So you know how we're doing this?"

Star and Tom nodded affirmingly.

Marco turned the key and pushed in the door,painting his face with a smile as his parents saw him.Mr and Mrs Diaz sat on the couch reading their books with their dorky matching spectacles.

"Hi sweetie!"Angie chirped,placing her book aside and glancing past her son."Hi kids!"

The royals waved and said hi,smiling nervously at the woman.

"How was your night?"Raphael asked.

"Good,good.Is Marcel asleep?"Marco responded.

"Yes."Angie nodded."So,sit down and tell us what you got up too tonight."

"TOM'S PARENTS WANT HIM AND MARCO TO GET MARRIED!"Star pointed her finger to the two boys.

Marco turned around,eyes wide with shock."STAR!"

"I COULDN'T KEEP IT IN!"the princess cried.Thomas quickly slapped his hand over the girls mouth,gritted teeth and eyes threatening to spill red.

"W-What!?"Mrs.Diaz nearly jumped from the couch,concerned.

"R-Relax!It's not that big a deal!"Tom panicked,stepping in front of Marco."M-My parents j-"

"Marco you can't get married!"Angie grabbed her son by his shoulders in panic."You've never even had a boyfriend!"She stared at Tom with a mix of disgust and fear,before hissing,"And this one isn't even human!"

The demon huffed,crossing his strong arms."Um,I'll have you know,ma'am,that I'm half Mewman,and a prince.So,please,don't be so rude."

"A demon prince!"Angie cried,gesturing to Tom,before grabbing her son once more,and shaking him back and forth."Honey I know you're a teen and you wanna experiment,but this is way too far!!!"

Tom gritted his teeth,uncrossing his arms and curling his hands into fists."Watch it,lady."

"N-No!"Marco managed to pry his mothers hands of him and hold her away."This is all a misunderstanding!I-I don't even like Tom,and we're certainly not getting married!"

Star let out a drawn-out awe as her shoulders sagged and she frowned,looking at Tom with big puppy eyes."I was looking forward to being a bridesmaid."

"Shut up,Star."Tom looked back at the Diaz's as they continued berating their only child,so panicked that Raphael was starting to yell in fluent Spanish.Tom shook his head and sighed,spinning around on his heal and opening the front door.

"Wait,where are you going!?"Star questioned.

"I don't have time for this!"

Tom left the house,slamming the front door behind him and trotting down the steps,stopping to watch his friends at the end of the garden struggling to restrain his angered father."Janna grab his arm.No,his other-Janna that's his foot,Janna.Yeah his left one.Jan-Janna he's strangling Kelly,Janna,hold his arm."

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"Dave screamed as the teens piled on top of him,pinning him onto the hood of Angie's car.Tom strolled over."Calm down,and we'll let you go."

"I AM CALM!CALM CALM CALM!NOW LET ME GO!"His father continued to screech and struggle.

"We're not letting you see the Diaz's,Dave!"Janna said,who was sitting on the king's back sipping from a takeaway coffee from the Chinese place.

"THEY NEED TO KNOOOOW!"the king shrieked,kicking his legs in a pitiful attempt to escape the girls' hold."We have one month left before my son is crowned king and will be married,we have no time to waist!And I most definitely think my kingdom's soon-to-be queen's parents should be involved in planning the wedding ceremony!!!"

Tom crouched by the car to look eye-level at his father,and snapped his fingers,grabbing the man's attention,and spoke slowly."Dad,me and Marco are not.Getting.Married."

"OH FOR MOON'S SAKE THOMAS!One minute you say you want to marry for love,the next you're in love and say you won't marry!?MAKE UP YOUR MIND YOU USELESS BOY!"

"David!"Moon,who was securing the enraged man's legs,punched him in the back,making him whine."Do not call your son useless!"

"You go queen Moon!"Jackie exclaimed,holding up one of her fists and shaking it in excitement.

"Dad,"Tom spoke once more."Marco is my best friend.I love him in a friendly way."

"But on the phone you we-"

"You heard him,old man!"Janna exclaimed,placing her empty paper cup on the side of the kings head and smirking.

Tom stood as he heard the front door slam,and turned to see Star walking down the steps in front of Marco,who was guiding his terrified looking parents.

Tom walked up."How'd it go?"

"Marco explained it,and calmed them down."Star looked past him,frowning."He still hasn't calmed down?"

"No,he hasn't"Tom answered,rolling his eyes,embarrassed.He looked past her,and smiled warmly at the Diaz's."I'm so sorry I pulled you two into this,it really isn't that big a deal!"

"Let's just get this over with!"Angie spat bitterly,holding onto her husbands arm,trembling.Star stood aside as Marco led his parents to the end of the garden,and standing in front of them.

Dave instantly stopped struggling and smiled when he saw them."Ah!About time!"

"Mom,dad,"Marco gently said,worried expression on his face."this is Tom's dad,Dave."

"W-W-Where's his mother?!"Raphael questioned.

Tom and Marco looked at each other,each knowing very well that they should avoid discussing Wrathmelior at all costs.

"My wife!?W-Well I can call her now if that's what you wi-"

"NO!"Tom and Marco cried out.

"Oh,so you're ashamed of your family,Thomas!?"Dave asked,anger building back up.

"A-Ah n-no!"Tom waved his hands defensively!"I-I-I-I-U-Ugh-I-It's just that the Diaz's are human!M-Mom might intimidate them!"

"Oh God it gets worse!"Angie cried out!

"Dad,"Tom spoke slowly again,bending down beside the hood of Angie's car to look at his father eye level."Tell the Diaz's that this is all just a misunderstanding,and that Marco is not getting married to me."

"Why do you do this Thomas!?"Dave demanded,starting to fight against his restraints once more."I don't give damn if the boy doesn't want to marry you,do it anywa-"

The demon prince instantly put his hands over his fathers mouth,looking over his shoulder and smiling nervously at his friends parents.Angie and Raphael only looked even more horrified.

"Thomas,if I may interject?"Tom looked over his shoulder to Moon,who was still holding down his father's legs."You're mother surely won't like this."

"Oh crap,you're right!"Tom exclaimed,before sighing,and removing his hands from his father mouth."She really won't like it.She was so excited when she told me she heard,and honestly,I'd hate to let her down."

"Does that mean you're-"

"NO IT DOESN'T!"Tom stared at his father with red eyes,as flames burst out of the air behind him.

"TOM,CALM DOWN!YOU'RE SCARING MY PARENTS!"

Thomas stopped,and looked over his shoulder,to see the Diaz's holding each other,staring in absolute terror at the beast before them.

The fire instantly fizzled,and Tom's eyes returned to their natural color,and he sighed,closing his eyes and holding his hand over them."I-I'm so sorry."He walked up to Marco's parents,concerned,only to have them stumble back,and move away from him."I'm so sorry I brought this upon you're family.This is my mistake,and I'll fix it,I promise!Again,I'm so,so sorry for causing all this."

The parents didn't look the slightest bit convinced,and only held each other tighter,more fearful.

Tom sighed,turning to his friends."Let him go,we're going home."

The girls slowly let the man go,Janna waiting until Tom ordered her twice to get off his father.Dave immediately rushed up to his son,ranting.Tom just calmly grabbed the shorter man's arm,and began pulling him down the driveway.

"Tom wait!"Marco rushed after them,fidgeting to get his interdimensional scissors from his pocket."I-I'll go with you!"

"OH NO YOU WON'T!"Angelica Diaz cried,finally letting her husband go."YOU ARE GROUNDED,MISTER!YOU'RE NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE 'TIL YOU'RE THIRTY!"

Marco sighed,frowning,and then looked back at Tom,who just had a warm smile on his face."I'll be fine,Marco."He placed his warm hand on the shorter teens shoulder for a moment,before letting go,and walking his frustrated father to the end of the driveway,and shoving him into the gothic carriage.

Marco watched as flames enveloped the carriage,and it disappeared.

Moon stood beside him."I'm so sorry,Marco."

The latino just sighed."No,it's my own fault.I shouldn't have been flirting with him in the first place."

"Now Marco,there's nothing wrong with a little flirting!"Moon shook her head,smiling,before leaning in to the boy,and whispering,"I certainly had my fair share of boyfriends in my younger years."

She stood back,taking her elegant white dimensional scissors,and swiftly slicing out a portal,and looking at the teenage girls further up the drive."Everyone in!"

Janna put her hand in the air,unsure look on her face."Uh,I don't live the-"

"I said IN!"

The girls all hoped through the portal,Star hanging back til the last minute to whisper 'Good luck' to Marco.

Marco looked up the drive,to see his previously fearful parents with looks seething with anger.

"Oh boy..."he sighed.

*****

Drops of lava fell to the floor,completely burning through the incredibly detailed tile work within the throne room.

Wrathmelior was a sobbing mess.Tom had never seen his mother this upset!

Dave desperately tried to comfort his heartbroken wife,standing on her shoulder and hugging the side of her face,but not daring to wipe her molten tears.He stared daggers at his son,gritting his teeth.

"M-Mom,please try to understand,I-I really do love Marco,b-but not in that way!"

His mother let out a shriek of a sob at that.

"Have you not caused enough harm!?"Dave barked down at the boy."Making your mother cry for no reason!Typical Tom!"

"Dad,Marco doesn't wanna-"

"I don't want to hear it,Thomas!Go to your room,now!"

Tom grunted and spun around,stomping out of his parents throne room.He marched through the large lavish castle halls,down to the pits of the building.No servant dared approach the fuming boy.Thomas burst through the double doors to his bedroom,leaping onto his bed and grabbing a red pillow with black lacing,and screeching into it,violently kicking his legs.He wore himself out after a few minutes,and draped his arm over the side of the bed,dropping the pillow and sighing.Normally,hugging the Princess Marco doll Star had given him made him feel better,but it felt almost inappropriate to do that at this time.

He sat up when he heard the familiar sound of a portal opening,and stared at the wall opposite his bed,where a glistening silver and white portal had opened.

"You ready to go?"Janna asked,stepping out and standing beside the portal with a camo-patterned backpack slung over her shoulder.She still wore her denim jacket and baggy cargo pants,loose black tank top and heavy boots."What?"Tom questioned,sitting up straighter.Star walked through the portal just as it closed,and had changed from her baby blue dress into a light turquoise shirt,denim skinny jeans and knee-high brown leather boots,as well as he horned headband."We're gonna go see father time,and we need you to come with us."

"U-Uh yeah!"Tom got up.

Sal took her mothers silver scissors and cut out a portal,this one a deep purple with glints of pink and lilac.

The three walked into the portal,and walked out straight into a patch of mud.

"What the-"Star grabbed Tom by the back of his jacket,tugging him backwards just as the huge hamster-like creatures almost hit him,pulling the giant metal wheel behind them.

"HEY!"Princess butterfly exclaimed,waving her arms in the air."FATHER TIME!"

Tom turned to Janna."Why are we here?"

"We're trying to travel through time"she casually answered.

Tom raised an eyebrow."Is that even-" "OF COARSE IT'S POSSIBLE!"Star exclaimed."JANNA!Book me!"

Janna-Banana reached into her backpack,pulling out and passing the royal spellbook to her.Star opened the book on one of the many marked pages."If we run Father Time's wheel the opposite way,we can turn back time itself,go back to Mewnie,and fix this!"

"By making sure I turned off my phone before mom could hear our conversation?"

Star and Janna went dead silent,and looked at each other,sadly."Well actually,"the human said,rubbing the back of her head.

"We shouldn't risk anything like this happening again"Star spoke."So we were thinking..of..."The girls stared at each other,extremely nervous.Janna spoke next."Of undoing the day you two met.."

"WHAT!?"Tom yelled,confused."H-How could you even suggest that!?There's no way!!!"

Janna held up her hands defensively."Calm down,dude!We were just thinking ahead!"

"She's right!"Star grabbed the demon's shoulder,and turned him to face her.Her eyes were big,and filled with sadness."This is a risk to Marco and his family's safety.Is your friendship worth him possibly dying?Or worse?"

Tom couldn't find the right words to respond,and sighed,looking down."But I...I-I love Marco."

"I know ya do buddy."Janna moved closer,patting his other shoulder."But we haven't decided on anything.It's all your choice."

"No way!I won't do it!"Thomas shook his head,and the girls nodded.

"Understood"Star replied."Now all we need to do is to catch up with that wheel!"

"Get on my back!"Tom immediately ordered,getting onto his knees.Star jumped on and clung to him.Flames burst from the souls of his feet,and the two rocketed into the air!

Tom stopped and simply drifted when they were high up."You see him?!"

"THERE!"Starship yelled,tugging on his hair and pointing.Looking down,the demon could see Father Time's wheel in the distance,dragging across the surface of the planet.Thomas flew them back down,following the wheel."GO FASTER!"Star yelled over the sound of rushing wind.

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!"Tom replied.He let go of her left leg,and reached forward,still several feet from the spinning wheel."ALMO-" "NARWHAL BLAST!"Star screeched,holding up her wand.Colourful sparks erupted from the wands head as a small narwhal burst from it,flying faster than anything Tom had ever seen,and striking the bottom left side of Father Time's wheel!

The wheel came to an instant halt as the man riding it was flung forward,straight into a pile of mud.The reins of the guinea pigs became tangled as they scrambled everything.

Thomas came to a stop,and the princess got off his back.

"F-Father time?"Star asked,worry in her voice."Are you okay?"

Father Time groaned quietly,and Tom smiled nervously."I'm sure he's fine!"

Star didn't look convinced.

Tom clapped his hands."Alright!How do we work this sucker!?"

"According to Skywyne's chapter,"Starship inspected the wheel."These little lines count for days.So if we tip it back juuuuuuuuuust one,we should go back to Mewnie,and it will be the early hours of yesterday!"

"We should hurry!"Janna called as she finally caught up with them,gasping for air."We'll be in trouble if we get caught,get up there!"

Tom carefully slipped between the bars holding the seat up and stood inside the wheel."I feel like a freaking hamster."

"Run,boy,run!"Janna ordered,grinning.

He rolled his eyes and stared at his feet."I-I don't wanna fuck anything up!"

"Just take a step!It's fine!"Star exclaimed,smiling encouragingly.

"Fine!How about thi-" "STOP!"She stared at the bottom,and nodded."That's good.Get down."

"But I literally just tapped-"

"NOW!"

Tom carefully jumped off,and brushed off his shirt."That was easy."

"Yep!"Janna-Banana replied,smiling proudly."We fixed it!Now all we gotta do is go back and tell your Yesterday-Self not to hit on Marco."

"This is actually kind of exciting"Star said,taking out her mothers scissors."We should travel back in time more often!"

"Oh!Oh!We should see the day your parents met!"Janna suggested,pointing straight at Tom.

"Wow,thanks for considering my feelings."

"Come on,we all know demons don't have feelings."

"Have you seen how much my mom cries?It's insane!You drop a hat and the fireworks turn o-"

Tom stopped as he felt something touch his ankle,and before he looked down,his legs were knocked out from under him!The girls cried out in panic as he was pulled into the air,and Tom screamed.

"WHO DARES ALTER MY TIME?!"

He stuttered,staring right into the empty eyes of the skeleton headed,knife horned being before him.The beast glared."PRINCE LUCITOR!!!"

Tom laughed awkwardly."Hey Omnitraxus..."


	4. Chapter Four-Disputes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco gets a visitor at work,which leads him to a long heated confrontation.

Marco dragged his feet as he walked into the kitchen,covering his mouth and yawning."Morning mom."

Angie,standing at the sink doing the dishes,didn't face her son.Marco turned to his dad,who was sitting at the table feeding Marcel."Morning dad."

He didn't reply either.

Marco sighed."Come on,guys!It was an accident!"

"You got engaged to the devil,Marco!"Mrs.Diaz stated,shoving the dried delf into the cupboard and shutting it before anything could fall out."We have every single right to ignore you!"

"Dad,please talk some sense into her!"Marco begged,facing his father.Raphael remained silent,grabbing the napkin and wiping his toddler son's face clean.Marco sighed."I-I'm sorry!I didn't know any of this could happen!"

"Well you do now!"Angie exclaimed."What next!?You fuck someone and get pregnant?!"

"Mom,I'm a boy-" "You know what I meant!"She smacked her towel onto the counter and spun around,storming up to her son."You're grounded until Summer vacation!Now go get dressed,you're bringing Marcel to Daycare on your way to school."

Marco sighed,turning around,and trudging back upstairs.It was eight thirty,and his brother had to be at Daycare by nine,so he'd have to find a way to busy himself until class started.Still half asleep,he grabbed his red hoodie and put it on over his pyjama shirt,grabbed some random denim jeans from his floor,and slipped on his sneakers.Just as he walked to the door,he glimpsed his cellphone out of the corner of his eye,and siftly grabbed it before running downstairs.

Niether of his parents spoke to him.His dad just took Marcel out of his high chair and passed him on,not even looking at his older son.Marco was slightly hurt,but he had brought this upon himself.

He quickly grabbed Marcel's little blue jacket from the coatrack and was out the door,holding his babbling baby brother by the hand as they walked down.

"Are we going to see uncle Tom today?"he asked hopefully,looking up.His big sparkling green eye pulled at Marco's heart strings."U-Um....n-no,Marcy.H-He's busy."

"Will we see him tomorrow?"

"No baby.He's going to be busy for a while."

Marcel huffed,but let it go.He babbled on about some random things as they walked to the daycare.Once there,Marco signed his baby brother in,gave him a kiss and a hug,and was on his way,leaving Marcel to do his own things with his toddler friends.

Marco checked his phone as he walked.09:03,no new messagess.He'd texted Janna before he went to sleep last night,and she always had her phone nearby.Weird she hadn't replied yet.

He texted Jackie as he walked down the street.Echo Creek was thankfully small enough for him to walk to the bus stop and get to his school in five minutes,or even stop a slow car and actually recognize and know the driver that would be friendly enough to give him a ride.Considering he had so much time,though,he decided to just walk.He and Jackie had finished their texting conversation,and she was already on her way to meet him at the campus coffee shop before class,so Marco was left alone with his thoughts as he walked.He really didn't want that.His thoughts were fucked after the night he just had.Star and Tom had tried their very hardest to explain what was happening,and Marco was honestly a bit surprised that he wasn't reacting much.He was enraged,absoulutely livid with Tom,yet couldn't muster any of his emotions and lash out at him,which was probably thanks to the shock.It'd likely wear off later that day.

Then he would beat up Tom.

 

As he entered the shop,he saw an arm raise into the air.

"Marco dude!"Jackie Lynn exclaimed as he sat down in the window booth.She had what looked like some kind of caramel-toffee cream frappe."You look good!"

"Thanks Jackie."Marco smiled,trying to come off as appreciative.

"Have you heard from Janna today?" "No,why?" "I texted her twice and she hasn't replied."

Marco tensed up.Janna always answer texts within ten seconds.It was disturbing enough not getting a response to one,never mind having to text twice.

"She probably overslept."Jackie crossed her arms and sipped from her frappe,and smirked."In Star's bed."

Marco felt a cold tingling at the bottom of his spine as he took out his phone and called Janna.It dialed for several seconds before Janna's stupid voice came through.

"Hey it's Jann-" "Janna,whe-" "Phsyce!Haha!You're talkin' to a recording,dumbass!Leave a message,dork."

He hung up.

"Again,dude,Star's bed"Jackie reminded him,calmly.Marco just stared out the window,dead silent with worry.

 

Class was really just silent study time.But Marco of course couldn't focus when his fucking stalker was sitting in the row behind him.Luckily Ross had chosen to sit with his friends today,which was a bit of a relief,but he could still feel the little perverts eyes on him.

Unfortunately,that pervert was now sitting in one of the booth's with his friends.

Marco had waited tables at this small family-run place since he was fifteen,and wasn't a stranger to occasional harrassment from customers.But Ross was a different story.He said things,and he meant them.

Marco took a deep breath before strutting over to their table,pen and notepad in hand.The boys stopped laughing and chatting when he approached."What can I get you guys?"

"How about you?"the blond one,Jason or Jack or J something,said,grinning.His friends giggled."Yeah yeah,hands off.He's mine"Ross stated,before smiling at Marco."I'll have the hamburger and a side of fries,babe."

His friends just laughed,and one whistled.Marco rolled his brown eyes,trying his best to keep from punching the asshole,and took down each of their individual orders.He dropped the orders off in the kitchen and headed to the bathrooms,reminding himself to spit on Ross's burger before he gave it to him.Cloth and Kleenex in hand,he started by cleaning the girls bathroom mirrors.He wasn't perticularly worried about anyone coming in,considering they'd just think he was a short haired girl.

"Psst!Marco!"

Marco nearly dropped his Kleenex,turning around and seeing a face mere inches from his own.He shrieked,holding up his Kleenex and Spraying the beast directly in it's deep pink eyes,making it scream and push past him,collapsing into the counter crying.

"Tom!"Marco dropped his spray bottle and put a hand on the demon's back."W-What are you-"

Tom turned on the tap and cupped his hands together,splashing water into his burning eyes and standing straight again,heaving for breath.Marco stood back,hands held over his mouth in shock."I am so sorry!"

"No no!It's fine!Shouldn't have jumped you like that!"Tom rubbed his bloodshot eyes,smiling a crooked unconvincing smile and reaching for his back pocket."Y-You should come with me!"

"Tom,I-I'm working right n-"

"-You need to come with me,Marco.I-It's serious."Marco frowned,putting his cleaning equipment on the counter."W-What is it?"

Thomas took the dimensional scissors from his back pocket."I can't explain right now,but you'll understand."He quickly slashed behind himself,a firey orange  
portal appearing from mid-air,and turned around,holding out his hand.Marco hesitantly grabbed him,and allowed the demon to pull him through.

The first thing he registered was his rubber shoe soles squeaking against the tiled floors.Then The incredibly high ceiling and fancy red wallpaper,and over  
extravagent wallpaper.Then Star and Janna standing just a few feet away from him.

"Guys!"Marco exclaimed,tempted to run to them.The girls both looked extremely embarrassed,keeping their heads down."W-What happened!?"

Neither oft hem answered,just glanced at each other nervously,then back at him.Janna opened her mouth to speak-

"THIS IS THE PIG YOU RISKED THE BALANCE OF TIME AND SPACE FOR!?"Marco had to cover his ears as the voice boomed.

He looked past Star and Janna,to the three figures standing behind them.The girls were harshly tugged away,a pair of scissors waved dangerously close to  
their necks.The literally smoking hot demon holding it to their throats looked pissed.

"H-Hekapoo,stop!"Marco moved forward,reaching for her weapon,only to be grabbed by the elbow by Tom.

"HONESTLY,PRINCE LUCITOR,I EXPECTED BETTER THAN THIS!"Rhombulos roled a dinted metal cart forward,the Crystal Ball sitting atop it displaying the horrific image of Omnitraxus Prime's face.

"He's not a pig!"Tom blurted,stepping forward.Marco jumped at the feeling of a hand on his left shoulder,nearly screaming when he saw the man the hand belonged to.

"That's right!"David Lucitor stated,arm around Marco."My son had chosen an excellent queen!"

"You barely know the boy,Dave!"Hekapoo spat."Marco'd be a terrible queen!"The king ignored her and let Marco go,walking forward to face his son."Thomas,you were willing to move time for your love?"Tears were in his eyes,and he clasped his hands together,smiling crookedly."Oh son,that's the most romantic thing I've ever heard!"

Tom's cheeks flushed red and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as Marco turned to him."Y-You tried to move time!?"The demon laughed nervously,and bit his lip,awkardly looking away.

"Is this why I'm here!?"Marco demanded,turning to the Magic High Commission.

"You're friends tried to erase time!That could have fractured the very fabric of the universe!"Hekapoo snarled,pointing her scissors at him.

"THEY ALSO GAVE FATHER TIME A SMALL CONCUSSION!""Omnitraxus cut in."YOU WERE THE REASON THEY DID THIS!"

"Well surely he meant no harm!"King Lucitor waved his hand,placing the other back on Marco's shoulder and instantly making him uncomfortable."It was for his soon-to-be Queen after all!"

"SOON TO BE!?"Marco shoved the man lightly,walking backwards and almost bumping into Tom."NO!NO WAY!WE ARE SOON-TO-BE NOTHING!"

Hekapoo smiled at that,taking a step back from the girls and putting a hand on her hip."Good!So you two aren't getting married!"

"Quiet you!"David snapped,before putting his hands on the human boys shoulders,a look of impatience,and almost hurt,in his eyes."Marco,I don't know why you and Tom are being so difficult.You clearly care deeply for each other and have no problems showing affection.Why I'd say you two are closer than my wife and I were at your age!"

Marco moved the man's hands off him,cringin in discomfort."Yeah,that's called having friends!"

"But you two are special friends,aren't you?"David asked,taking a step closer to him."Thomas has written about you in his diary for the past five years,and I can hardly believe my son is so fond of another being!And you have strong feelings for him also,I can tell..."

"Tom,make him stop!"Marco whined,ducking behind his demon friend.Tom held up his hands and looked down at his dad,stern expression present on his face."Dad,we're not getting married.End of story.

"YES!EXACTLY!VERY SMART DESCISION,MY BOY!"Tom glanced at the magic ball,raising an eyebrow."Huh?"

"You heard him!"Hekapoo exclaimed,swinging her scissors in Omnitraxus Prime's direction."A creature other than a demon being included in the Lucitor family bloodline could have catistrophic outcomes for the future of our kingdom!"

"Please explain?"Marco asked,fearing the full story.

"Well,you see,"Rhombulos stood forward."Tom's father King Lucitor,your highness,is already a Mewman.Adding any other non-demons into the genepool could mean future generations won't retain...um...'demonic' features."

"Well it's not your choice!"Dave barked,facing the High Commission."It's none of your choices!This is a Lucitor Family descision!And are any of you Lucitors!?No!So bud out!If this boy makes my son happy then I am happy!"

Then,a sudden low but loud growl,from right behind him.Marco froze on the spot.

"Oh,and you,my dearest."David turned around,smiling fondly at whatever beast was behind them,and grabbed Marco by his forearm,spinning him around."Marco,this is my wife Wrathmelior."

Queen Lucitor was monsterous,bigger than any monster he'd ever seen.She could breath on him and it would probably snap him in half.

Marco trembled as the king pushed him closer.The queen held eye contact with him,her yellow eyes sending a chill down his spine.Wrathmelior leaned down,moving her enormous arm and laying her hand flat on the tiled floor right in front of Marco."She wants to see you up close!"Dave whispered excitedly,before shoving the teen forward,making him fall into the demons hand.

Marco cried out,grabbing one of the queen's claws for support,and was lifted into the air,and held in front of the demon queen's eyes,so blank he could see his petrified reflection.She was examining him,turning him around in her palm to see every inch of his miniscule form.When she stopped,they stared at each other,Marco in fear.Her expression was unreadable.

Then she smiled,exposing her very non-threatening fangs,and laughed slightly.Marco peered over the side of her giant hand,down at Tom,who stared upwards in amazement."TOM HELP!!"

Thomas stuttered,taking a few steps backwards,jaw dropped in shock."She likes you!"the King squealed with joy,bouncing on his heels.Wrathmelior raised her other hand,casting a giant shadow over Marco,making him screech and curl in on himself.His mind immediately jumped to 'She's going to crush me'.

But the demon only grazed the top of his head with her finger tip,ruffling his dark brown hair and growling.

"She says you're a catch!"King Lucitor cried up to him."I agree,darling!Thomas did a very good job with this one!"

"Daaaaaad!"The prince whined."Mom let him down!He doesn't like it!"

Marco practically jumped from Queen Lucitor's hand when he was close enough to the ground,running into Tom's arms and gripping him tightly.

Hekapoo stormed forward,flame hovering above her head growing larger and hotter."You cannot be serious!You're risking your bloodline,the Lucitor's rule over the Underworld,just for love!?"

"T-That's seriously what you're worried about?Not about,y'know,forced marriage?"Tom asked,baffled.

"Quiet you!"The woman growled,waving her dimensional scissors at him before turning back to his imbecile of a father."You're going to bring this-this human into you're family!Two generations of non magical beings marrying into the family and contaminating your children!If you're not careful,a hundred years from now you'll have an heir without a single magic bone in their body!And you know exactly what your subjects will do when that happens!"

The king didn't even flinch,simply walking up to the outraged woman,standing right in front of her and staring down,cold ruthless expression taking over his usually warm features."I shall have you know,miss Hekapoo,that we're very well aware of the issue at hand,and have been since before my son was born.I can assure you,we know what we're doing."

"Why are they even talking about this!?I'm a boy!"Marco whispered to the demon who's arms he was currently cradled in.Tom just sighed,petting the shorter boy's hair."I'll tell you later...."

"I think you should all leave."Dave spun around,hands behind his back and strutting across the tiled floor in his wife's direction."Immediately."

The Magic High Commission members looked disgusted,probably shocked that someone would ask them to leave place.Marco felt the slightest bit of admiration of the man's bravery.

Hekapoo huffed,slicing a portal open and stomping through,seething with rage.Rhombulos wheeled Omnitraxus Prime in after her,and the portal closed.

"Thomas,please bring Princess Butterfly and her friend home.I will escort Marco to one of the spare rooms.I don't want you two spending any nights together until the night of your wedding."

Marco didn't bother correcting him.He didn't have the energy to.Dave ignored his son's absolute outrage,and simply ushered Marco out of the throne room.The halls were so,so long with such high ceilings and dark grey walls.The King ranted as they walked,whilst Marco looked down,staring at his feet.He paid no attention to anything inside the room David had brought him into,just stood aside as the man busied himself with making the already spotless room even neater.

When he finally left,Marco curled up on the bed,and sobbed.


	5. Chapter Five-Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has breakfast with his future in-laws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I kind of have a basic outline of where this story is actually going.
> 
> Now have this filler chapter I wrote in three hours <3

Tom loved his parents,but they were idiots.Like,his dad was Mewman!He'd been in this exact situation when he met Tom's mother!Why was it so difficult for them to understand this!?Honestly,their son walking around the castle at four in the morning was more important than this man's fucking freedom!Speaking of,it was bullshit that he even had to sneak.This castle was about to be his,and he was tiptoeing around the halls!It was his own fault anyway.He wouldn't be sneaking had he not caused this mess by leaving his mirror on.

Marco had a life,and though it was short,he deserved to live it however he pleased.It wasn't fair for him to be stuck with Tom.And while Tom really,really liked Marco,he certainly wasn't ready to marry him!

His thoughts were just scrambled as he sprinted through the maze like halls of the castle,wracking his mind to try remember where the many,many guest rooms were throughout the castle.He'd opened every door even associated with a guest bedroom,and hadn't even made it through a fraction of the castle.

Then,as if the founders of Mewni were looking down upon him from whatever serene paradise they resided,Thomas practically crashed through the double doors of yet another guest room,and there he was.

Marco jumped,sitting up on the lavish bed he previously laid on,staring at him wide eyed and confused.Tom dragged his numb feet across the carpet,collapsing at the end of the bed and sucking in as much air his lungs would take.

"T-Tom,what-"

"Phone!"The prince practically yelled,pulling his hand-held mirror from his pyjama pants pocket."Phone!T-To call you're parents!"

Marco looked at him speechless,before grabbing and opening his mirror,rapidly typing his parents number.Tom pulled himself onto the bed,still panting,and ran his hand through his greasy red hair.

"It's ringing!"Marco stated as the mirror buzzed.Thebuzzing was interrupted by the sharp knocks on the bedroom door.

The two stared,starting to panic.Tom practically dived under the bed,completely hidden by the huge pale pink blanket,laying down and being submerged in complete darkness.The fluffy carpet bristles tickled the side of his face,and the dust made him want to sneeze.

"What's all this racket?"He heard his father yawn.Racket?What racket!?His parents bedroom was at least twenty five floors above ground level!How could he hear something from a basement bedroom!?

"N-Nothing sir"Marco stuttered.

"Oh really?"Tom's dad said,almost mockingly.If he was moving his footsteps were surely silenced by the fluffy pink carpet covering the entirety of the floor."Ifnothing's going on,then why is Thomas's mirror here?"

Fuck.

"T-That's mine!O-Ours look simaler."

"Yes,so similar you have the same contacts listed."

"W-We have the same friends."

"Including your own name."

"My...um...."

The blanket was suddenly yanked up,exposing Tom to the light.Marco stood at the open door,hand clasped over his mouth in shock,and a disappointed David,hair thussled and pyjamas crinkled, stared down at the boy hiding beneath the bed.

"Sneaking in to see your bride.Really,Tom?"

The prince grinned nervously,terrified as he held eye contact with his Mewman father.David shook his head,muttering 'Typical',before dropping the heavy pink blanket back over the side of the bed,leaving Tom in darkness once more."Both of you get dressed."

"W-What?Why!?"Tom questioned,crawling out from beneath the bed.

"Today we had planned to discuss wedding plans over breakfast,but considering you two wanted to be Early Birds,now I'll have to go wake up the whole castle!"King Lucitor huffed,crossing his arms."I hope you're happy with yourselves."

 

 

 

Breakfast looked.....Interesting,to say the least.Whatever kind of meat it was,it was still pulsating,raw and red,the thick purple arteries visible just beneath the surface.It completely ruined the nice mood he was getting from the large balcony.

Marco held his dainty delecate silver fork,hesitantly poking the ball of bloody uncooked meat,to which it fucking jumped.Jumped.Actualy jump,nearly falling fully off the plate!He put the fork aside,completely loosing any kind of appetite,and stared at his hands as he gripped the knees of his tight black pants.He really needed to change out of his work clothes...

"Not hungry,Marco?"

"Y-Yeah..."The Latino didn't know why he wouldn't look the man sitting across from him in the eyes.He knew Dave would do nothing to him.Even if he wanted to,he'd be powerless against Marco,a purple belt in Karate.But Marco still had an underlying sense of fear.Fear of what?Of his opinion?Of his disapproval?

Then,he felt Tom place his own clawed hand over his,intertwining their fingers in a silent act of support.Marco swallowed,momentarily shoving his fear to the back of his mind,and glancing at The King,who seemed completely blissful as he ate what Marco could only assume was the mutilated limb of a human being.Their eyes met for a moment,and the King chuckled."Relax,it's Firefritter meat."

Marco stared."F-Fire what?"

"Firefritter,one of the Underworld's largest indigenous birds.It's delicious,you should try it."

He wanted to vomit as his laid his eyes on the ball of living flesh."I don't really want to..."

"Understandable.The bladder is the most unnerving part to eat.I myself have never tried it"Dave said,nodding,and Marco felt a rotten substance rise in his throat.

Dave stood from his seat,leaning over the table to grab Marco's plate and pick it up."Lydia!"

The servent demon standing at the archway leading back into the castle ballroom walked over,low heels clicking off the cement,and took the dish from the king.

"Bring a basket of cinder fruit"David ordered,to which she nodded,and clip-clopped away.Marco felt his chest tighten slightly as she left,his fear pushing it's way back into his mind.She was the only thing near that made him feel safe.Her,and Tom.And Tom surely couldn't protect him if the Queen decided she didn't like him.

In fact,Marco actually felt kind of comfortable around Queen Lucitor.He couldn't understand anything she said,and she looked fucking terrifying,but in a weird way she was warm,like Motherly warm.Maybe it was her smile,or her eyes,but underneath her scary looks,she was warm.

"So Marco"King Lucitor said as he continued to eat his dish."Do you have a job?"

"N-No,I'm still a student.I'm studying phychology."

"Oh that's a good choice!"Dave exclaimed,smiling excitedly."Perfect for getting inside the minds of your enemies and finding their greatest weaknesses!"

Wrathmelior's comforting smile turned to a frown as she gently tapped her husbands shoulder with her claw and let out inaudible growls,to which her husband sighed."Yes,and that too,darling."

Marco leaned into Tom,whispering."What did she say?"

" 'And to make peace treaties' ."

"Honestly Meli,I think you're getting too into the whole peaceful solution thing.Our family has triumphed in wars for thousands of years thanks to our merciless war tactics!"The king exclaimed.His wife grumbled,her expression turning sour,before turning to Marco.

Tom nudged him."She asked what you think."

"Oh."Marco cleared his throat,looking upwards at the gigantic demon lady.Somehow,his fear faded,like water off a ducks back."I think it's important to find a middle ground.Prioritise peace making,but show that you're still just as ruthless,and won't hesitate to attack if necessary."

With a huff,the mewman king crossed his arms."Prioratising peace making?What about expanding our kingdoms reach and vanquishing our enemies?"

"Those that threaten the kingdom should be warned,and if they do not stand down,should be vanquished.But you can't just take over other kingdoms!It's wrong,and it's unnecessary.If it were up to me,I would take my time at it,form a strong bond with the kingdoms leaders,and over time meld the societies together to create something new,something better!It benefits everyone!"

Wrathmelior clapped her hands gently,smiling warmly again,and Dave just pondered."I guess.....I guess that sounds good,but what about The Underworld!?We'd loose our fearsome reputation amongst the kingdoms of Mewni!It's a ridiculous philosophy!"

"It's better than murdering thousands of innocent people."

The king huffed defiantly."I'm not convinced."

Tom squeezed his hand,and Marco glanced at his stupid 'You're doing great' grin.It nearly made him smile himself.

"Well running a kingdom isn't all about war.What other skills do you have,Marco?"

"I'm almost a blackbelt in karate."

"Mhm..."the king barely acknowledged.

He hesitated."And I...I'm responsible!"

"That's good..."

"-And he has a three year old brother!"Tom cut in,excitedly.His father's expression turned to that of surprise,and he looked back at Marco."A toddler?Very interesting.You're good with kids?"

"I....I guess."

"Well that's the next generation of Lucitors handled."

Tom and Marco looked at each other,both uncomfortable,then back at him."Dad,Marco's a boy.Stop talking about,like,pregnancy and stuff."

He scoffed."Please!Those hips can _not_ belong to a boy!"

"Sir,I'm male"Marco interjected."I was born with a man's reproductive system.I'm a bo-"

"There'll be plenty of time for this discussion after the wedding!"David waved his hand as he spoke.Marco felt his heart drop.

He was just starting to enjoy himself when he remembered that part.


	6. Chapter Six-A Dilemma To Be Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Dave go on a mission!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!A month later!
> 
> Long story short,my Summer exams stressed the shit out of me,and I've had a bitch of writers block,so this is a pretty shit chapter.But hopefully I actually know where the rest of this is going.

"Lidyia"Dave tutted,spying the green,red headed and winged demon servant from the corner of his eye."What took so long?You don't even have the fruit!"

"M-My apologies sir,but there's an urgent issue in the gardens!It's your Infirno Blosso-"

"WHAT!?"

Dave jumped to his feet,knocking over his chair in the process,and towering over the terrified demon."WHAT HAPPENED!?WHO DID IT!?"

"T-The caretaker didn't say!"Lydia cried,cowering."H-He just said it was urgent!"

"Ugh!Typical!"The king huffed.He spun around,sneer on his lips as he pointed his finger at Marco."You!Come with me!"

"What?Why!?"Tom questioned,clearly upset.

"First royal duty.Come on!"

Marco practically fell out of his seat,stumbling and rushing to King Lucitor's side obediently.

 

 

It was a greenhouse.

Marco didn't really know what he was expecting.Maybe a Demon Cornfield?Actually that sounded really cool.

"SEBASTIAN!"the king barked,startling the demon gardener out of his hiding place behind the shelf filled with exotic looking potted plants.

"I-It's the plants,sir.Y-You're flowers are at risk of dying!"

Dave stormed out of the little greenhouse,into the little garden laying just outside it.

Marco approached the timid gardener."How are they at risk?"

"I-It's the Summer heats drying out the ground.Infirno Blossoms are one of the only plants grown here that needs to be watered."

"NONSENSE!"the king exclaimed,dramatically entering the greenhouse once more."Just triple the water supply given to them.And I swear,if anything happens to these flowers I-"

"Why exactly are these things so important?"He peeked past him,looking through the open door to the little patch of bright orange and red flowers cornered off from the rest of the plants by a little white fence.

"It's tradition to have these at Lucitor Royal Wedding"David stated,moving aside to give him a better look."I planted these flowers the day Thomas was born,and they shall only be cut at his coronation,then arranged as part of the bride's bouqet."

"Sir water won't do anything!It's the ground here that's the problem,we need to move them immediately!"

The two menargued childishly as Marco kneeled down in front of the Blossoms.He'd never seen anything quite like it,and his parents had a garden at the back of their house!A mix of reds and yellows and oranges,with possibley the greenest stem of any flower ever,in a shape that he could only describe as a mix between snapdragons and daffodils.

"I've got an idea."

"I swear to you,Marco,if they can't help I'll-"

"They can,and you're not doing anything to them."Marco slammed his shoulder into the door three times,carefully holding the insane amount of Blossoms placed in his hands.He backed away as he heard quiet footsteps,and his smile wavered as the door opened,and the blonde young woman behind it was not his mother.

"Star?"

"Marco?"

"Star,I-"

"MARCO!"

The princess threw here strong arms around her friend,lifting him into the air and spinning him around with joy!

"T-The flowers!Watch the flowers!"Marco laughed as he was placed back down,only to be grabbed by his face and kissed on the lips by her."I'm so glad you're here!!But why are you here!?I thought you weren't allowed leave!"

"Of course he's allowed leave!"King Lucitor stood forward,also holding a pot of Infirno Blossoms."We're just very busy for the next few weeks."

"Come on!"Star exclaimed,pulling him through the door by his arm and practically throwing him into the sitting room.He'd hardly had time to stand straight before his three year old brother rushed over to him.

"Marco!"Marcel squealed,clinging to his leg.Marco laughed,placing the potted flowers on the floor and prying his baby brother off and picking him up."Hey there buddy!!"

"Where've you been?"

"A-Away!Helping Uncle Tom with some things!"

"What kind of things?"

"Wedding things!He's getting married soon!"

Marcel cheered,and Marco looked to his parents sitting on the couch."I-I can-"

"It's okay,Marco.Star explained everything to us."Angie got up,standing close and looking up at him with big,tear-filled eyes."There's really no way to get out of it?"

Marco sighed,nodding."I-It's not that bad.I like Tom,remember?It won't be bad at all."

Mrs.Diaz nodded,a tear running down her cheek as she breathed shakily,taking her younger son from his arms."Marci baby,you know what?Uncle Tom and Marco are getting married!"

"Yay!!!Are they having a baby too?Am I gonna have someone to play with?"

She laughed."No Marci,two boys can't have a baby."

"Yee have little faith"King Lucitor mumbled from behind them.Marco glanced over his shoulder to see him smiling.

"Is there something you two needed?"Raphael asked.

"Yes,actually!"Dave stood forward,smiling."I'm afraid I can no longer keep these specific flowers in the Underworld,and they are so important!I've been growing these for almost twenty one years,and they're for the weddi-"

"No."

Marco sighed."Guys-"

"No!"Angie exclaimed,handing her toddler back to Marco."Why should we help the man who plans to take our son away from us?!"

"If you don't he's gonna bitch about it for the next month"Marco replied,calmly."Just please?I'll come back to pick them up before the wedding!"

"Are you sure they'll let you?"

King Lucitor scoffed."Why of course!Marco can leave the Underworld anytime he wants!I'd never hold anyone against their will."

Marco spun around,staring at him in surprise."Wait what?I was allowed leave the entire time!?"

"Well no,we wanted to have an in depth conversation with you first,but from this moment on yes!If you have no duties to attend to,you can do whatever you want!"

Everyone went quiet,staring at the King in a mix of confusion and shock,before Angie stuttered."Y-You're kidding,right?"

"Of course not!Why would I-"

"My son could have come home the ENITRE TIME!?"

Star leapt into action,stepping in between them and facing Mrs.Diaz."O-Okay calm down!I know you're probably very upset but-"

"VERY UPSET!?I'M LIVID!I'M READY TO DRAG HIM AROUND THE ROOM BY THE ROOTS OF HIS GELLED HAIR!"

Marcel whimpered,hiding his face in Marco's chest and gripping the sleeve of his dark grey work shirt.Marco stroked his hair gently in a pitiful attempt of comforting him,and glared at his screaming mother."Mom calm down!"

"CALM DOWN!!?I'LL SHOW YOU CALM!!!"Angie screeched,turning from her son to the demon king.

 

 

"Well Marco,you're family seems quite pleasant."

"Can it,asshole!You're causing literally nothing but trouble!"

"Oh I mean it!You're parents are some of the most polite people I've ever met.I completely understand you're mothers frustration and refusal to help."

Sighing,Marco rolled his eyes and stormed forward down the driveway,reaching into his back pocket to take out his scissors.

"Wait wait!"The bruised and battered king caught up to him,grabbing his wrist before he could open a portal and gently pulling him back to face him."Don't just go!Talk to me.You're about to be my son in law after al-"

Marco yanked his wrist away."You have no right to call me that!You kidnapped me!You're forcing me to marry someone I don't want to!"

"Well kidnap is a very harsh word-"

"How do you not understand that I don't want to do it?!That what you're doing is wrong!!!And you being a Mewman isn't an excuse,cause I can guarantee if you were all of a sudden ripped away from the only life you've ever known both you and you're family would be upset!!!"Marco sat down on the edge of the sidewalk,putting his head in his hands and running his fingers through his greasy hair.He heard Dave approach,and could see him sit beside him out of the corner of his eye.

"I understand.This actually happened a lot back in the day,brides and grooms were forced into it..."He looked at him,and David stared at the tarmac,deep in thought."Me and my wife are kind of known as the....you know,the 'progressive' generation.Once because I'm Mewman,and two because I agreed to marry her.Believe me,neither side was happy,but we went ahead with it.I'd never want my son to marry someone against their will."

He looked at Marco,an emotional look in his eyes,like he was on the verge of tears."I'm sorry,Marco.I really didn't realize you two are so against this,but I just......I can't just stand by and let you two drift apart.I see how happy you make each other,and-"

Diaz rubbed his eyes,tired and frustrated."I want to!I love Tom,but,like,I'm not in love with him.A-And,like,I've got school!I wanted to get a job!"

"Oh I understand!When I was still living on Mewni,I didn't have anything to do with my life,so I was certain I wanted to get married!I'm sorry,Marco...I....I now see the error of my ways."He stood,staring at his shoes sadly."It's your choice,even though I know what you're going to say."

Marco thought,much longer than he would have liked to,and stared at him with big,tired eyes,hoping he didn't have to explain.

And judging by the look on David's face,he wouldn't have to.


	7. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't slate me in the comments please

Hi! I know I haven't updated this book in literally SEVERAL months but..... I can explain.

See during this Summer, I was struck with the shittiest writers block ever, and I'm still not fully back into the swing of things yet. I also kind of lost interest in Svtfoe after the season three final, I got into things that I enjoyed much more that were constant. But, with the final season coming up, I decided to come back and revisit this story and see what it was like, and I was pleasantly surprised! It's not as bad as I remember. I think there's still a lot of potential in it and I'd like to finish it off, but first I seriously need to fix some things before that (grammar, dialogue, etc...).

That will take less than a month if I go at it every day, but as you know, school is a BITCH. I'm going to try make room for it though, because I care a lot about this story and the people that have stuck with it for so long.

So yep. The main reason I want this done is because, well, I like it, and I think it's one of my more entertaining stories. I'd also like to pop out a follow up which contains ACTUAL Mpreg (I'm so sorry for all of you that came here just for that, I only planned to feature it in the epilogue), and I also wanted to put up a Gang/Mafia themed story (yes I'm still talking about Tomco).

Soooooo yep. That's about it. For any of you seeing this that read the entire thing before hand and came back to it, love ya. If you guys have any suggestions for stories or characters to introduce, I'd love to hear them, though I do have an actual plan in mind.

That's about it. Bye fellas.


End file.
